The overall goals of this line of research are to develop and evaluate innovative treatments for lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender (LGBT) cigarette smokers and to understand the processes related to smoking and relapse in this previously unstudied population of smokers. Cigarette smokers have changed over the years, and smoking is now concentrated in special populations. Data indicate that smoking rates are significantly higher among LGBT populations compared to the general population. LGBT individuals appear to be at increased risk for experiencing psychosocial issues, e.g., negative affect, stress, alcohol/drug use, that have been associated with smoking treatment failure in other groups of smokers. Smoking also has implications for health conditions that are particularly relevant to LGBT groups, e.g., HIV and certain types of cancer. This will be the first randomized, clinical trial of smoking treatment with LGBT smokers. In the proposed work, we will adapt treatments from our work and existing interventions tailored for LGBT smokers to be delivered in an innovative setting, the Internet. Thus, the specific aims of the proposed project are test a series of hypothesis about the efficacy of two interventions for LGBT smokers and examination of variables that may predict smoking treatment success in this unstudied group of smokers. Participants (N=600) will be randomly assigned to one of two Internet-based treatments: 1) a LGBT-tailored self-help intervention plus social support plus email-based counseling, or 2) a self-help control condition alone. Participants will be assessed at baseline on smoking, nicotine dependence, depression diagnosis, demographics, mood, motivation to change, and alcohol use. Smoking status will be assessed by self-report at Months 1, 3, 6, and 12. The prototypical data analysis strategy is GEE. Also, we will complete exploratory analyses to determine those variables that best predict smoking treatment outcome in LGBT smokers.